kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Akira (A.R. World)
is a character in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Decade. Amaki appears in the World of Hibiki, but was not present in Kamen Rider Hibiki as Kamen Rider Amaki. Akira is Ibuki's apprentice and his as one of his best students. During Gyuki's rampage, she transforms into Amaki and fights alongside Todoroki in order to save their friend Asumu, all without Ibuki's permission. Braving his displeasure later, she and Todoroki convince Ibuki and Zanki that combining the three schools would be the best thing for the future of Ongekidō. With Tsukasa's help, they convince their masters, and she is promoted from apprentice to teacher. However, she later ends up in the World of the Rider War with Asumu and Todoroki before being killed off by Kamen Rider Saga. She is then seen along with Todoroki and Asumu in Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter, after Kiva-la destroys Decade and his sacrifice revives all the lost worlds. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Amaki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Forms Kamen Rider Amaki In this form, Amaki is a blue Oni. To assume this form, Akira blows into her whistle and air gathers around her like a tornado, causing her body to transform into that of an Oni. Amaki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on her forehead. In Decade, Amaki resembles Ibuki, except for being shorter with lighter blue coloring. In the S.I.C toy line, Amaki ("Transformed Akira") has silver armor instead of gold armor and accessories. Equipment All of this equipment was inherited from her master, Ibuki, and the functionality is the same. Devices *Henshin Onibue - Onteki: A whistle-like transformation device. *Ongekikan - Reppu: A trumpet-like Ongeki Weapon, the weapon of Ibuki Style. *Ongekimei - Narukaze: A Tube Oni's belt buckle. *Disk Animals: Amaki's disk-like support robot. Finisher *'Ongeki Sha: Shippuu Issen' (音撃射 疾風一閃 Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen): Amaki's Ongeki Finisher, similar to Ibuki. Kamen_Rider_Amaki.jpg|Amaki playing her trumpet. Behind the scenes Portrayal This A.R. World version of Akira Amami was played by Notes *Unlike the original Akira Amami, her full name was never revealed by Toei. *She is the first Female Kamen Rider that is still living by the end of her respective series. *Her character in Kamen Rider Decade is a mix of some of the main female characters in the original series: **Like her counterpart, she acts as support for Ibuki. **Like Kasumi Tachibana, she is brave enough to tell Ibuki his bad points. **Like Midori Takizawa, she has good leadership skills, which she uses wisely with her fellow disciples under Ibuki's tutelage. **Like Hinaka Tachibana, she is Todoroki's inspiration. **Like Hitomi Mochida, she encourages and supports Asumu. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 18, Idle Hibiki *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 19, Ending Journey *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 30, Rider War: Prologue (voice only as Amaki) *''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' (suit only cameo) Category:Decade Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Revived Riders